


Lazy morning

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commissioned artwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legoline/gifts).



> Requested by Legoline. :)
> 
> If you're interested in commissioning art from me [here are all the info](http://leperu.livejournal.com/4490.html). :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's hidden face.


End file.
